first time
by north-dakota
Summary: this story is not edited and not finished.


Haru it's time leave, Makoto's voice finally reaching him. With a sigh haru swam over to the steps and grabbed hold of makoto's out stretch hand . they finally reach the dressing room . Mako-chan, haru-chan me and REI are going to the store ok. We are REI questioned .yes nagisa said grabbing his hand and leading him out. Wait hold on REI nagisa whispered. What are doing. He Looked at nagisa who was locking the door. Doing makoto and haru a favor. Now come on he said grabbing rei's hand again dragging him off. Haru I'm going outside said makoto who was already dressed. What the haru heard makoto exclaim. What is it haru said going over to him. The doors locked. Are you serious . Yes. I have a feeling this is nagisa's doing makoto thought. Well I guess we have to wait until they get back haru said plainly. If they come back makoto mumbled. What. Nothing. Ah haru why haven't you put your close on yet. I got distracted when you said the door was locked. Oh. The two stood there in silence. Makoto just stared at haru. He long for him so much but he didn't want to ruin there friendship .they've been friends since grade school he had fallen for him over the years but couldn't tell him. He had no idea if haru felt the same. What wrong is there something on me haru asked noticing makoto staring at him. Huh no sorry I just thinking about something. Dang it I can't take it anymore makoto thought Im going to see if the pool entrance is open haru said. Wait makoto said grabbing haru's wrist. Haru just watched as makoto backed him up against a wall. Pinning his arm he had a hold of. He lead in until he connected his lips to haru's . Haru just stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Never in his life did he think makoto felt the same way. He began to have feelings for him during middle school and had grown over time. Finally able to grasp what was going on. He relaxed in the kiss and started to kiss back . He felt makoto's tounge lick his top lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave. Being able to take his hand out of makoto's grasp he wrapped his arms his neck and pulled him closer if possible . Makoto returned the favor by wrapping his arms around his waist. They finally pulled away . Both grasping air They were only were apart for a second as they connected their lips again. Makoto began to run his fingers up and down haru's waist. Both needing air again they pulled away. They both looked at each other ,gasping for air. Makoto pulled haru into a tight hug. I'm sorry haru but I can't hold myself back anymore the dirty blonde whispered. He trailed kisses along his now lovers cheek down to his neck. His hand began to trace over haru's right nipple. Nah the dark haired boy moaned softly. Makoto haru gasped as the dirty blonde began to suck on his neck. He griped makoto shoulders as he felt the taller boy begin to fondle him in between his legs. M-makoto haru sturred as makoto slipped his hand inside the dark haired boys swimming trunks and began to stroke him. Guh ah haru moaned. Makoto slid haru's swimming trunks down giving him better access. M-makoto I want haru paused a deeper blush appearing on his face. You want what makoto asked. I want to touch you too he nearly shouted. Makoto looked at haru and smiled of course you didn't need to ask. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pant and slid down his underwear reviling his erection. Haru slowly wrapped his hand around his lovers erection and began to stroke him. He was rewarded with a moan from his lover. Makoto began to stroke him again. Moans of pure pleasure echoed through the locker room . Haru I need you right now makoto said. They let go of one another . Makoto took his lover by the hand and guided him to one of the benches in the room. He sat down first then position the smaller boy to straddle him. Are you ready makoto ask. Yes just get on with it. Makoto lifted haru 's hips and slowly slid him inside. Ah huh haru moaned loudly as makoto began to move. Haru is so tight and he feels so good makoto said cheerfully. I-idiot haru murmured . He tightened his grip on the dirty blondes shoulders as he picked up the paste . Haru haru I love you makoto said. I love you too haru said wrapping his arms around makoto. Im going to cum haru whispered . With one more thrust haru threw his back and came all over makoto. Makoto came right after him. 


End file.
